A Funeral for Time
by xxxLittleEnviousBlackRosexxx
Summary: "I love you," he whispers, taking her hands into his. "Let's spend an eternity together." crack pairing Kurthnaga/Micaiah.


_I have been playing with the idea of using the crack pairing Kurthnaga/Micaiah for a while. I'm glad I could concoct a story with it. Kurthnaga is very OOC in this. Actually, I'm glad I've finished a story from beginning to end in general. As always, reviews are appreciated. Private message me if you have a request._

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

—

**A Funeral for Time**

Micaiah had the appearance of a beorc, but she was Branded. She knew she was going to live longer than any human, no matter how strong they had been during the war. That's why she chose Kurthnaga over Sothe when the dragon prince, now king, asked her if she loved him.

"Sothe is like a brother to me," she said. "I may have loved him before, but it's gone now. That's because it couldn't have been." Kurthnaga pulls her to his chest from behind and constricts her arms tight to hers, standing still as she struggles to break free. She defiantly squirms and claws at his arms with her finger nails. "Liar," he whispers in her ear. She cries quietly. "I'm sorry," he continues. "I'm so sorry." And they both stand in the rain in front of Sothe's grave.

—

Years later, she still covers her face with lace and dresses in long black dresses that went past her ankles — mourning clothes. It was appropriate for the grim occasion of discussing clergymen and women murdering soldiers in retaliation for the death of the goddess.

As soon as they're the only ones left in the council room, Kurthnaga pins her to the wall and lifts her veil. "You don't deserve to hide your face," he says, staring into her wide, golden eyes. She turns her head from him. "Look at me," he demands. "It's as young-looking as yours. We're the same, you and I." She looks straight ahead into his crimson eyes and her lips meet his. "Almost," she whispers.

—

She ends up going back with him to Goldoa — just for a day, or so she says. Kurthnaga leads her to the guest room and she suddenly locks the door behind them. "We could be the same," she admits with a shy smile, rose coloring her pale cheeks. "Almost," he grins back and they practically fall on the bed. She stays for a whole week, and they sleep in the same bed each night.

—

Micaiah doesn't want to leave but she has to, for her people. On the last morning they have together, she kisses his forehead, savoring the sound of his deep breaths as he sleeps. Before she goes, she writes a note on a scrap of parchment on the desk and tucks it between the pillow and his head.

—

_I see now that we are exactly the same. We both had lost something precious as a price for our longevity. I'm sorry too._

Kurthnaga spends the meetings and audiences that day flipping the message over and over again in his pocket. He feels cold ever since he read it, colder than when he woke up alone. The pain he felt when he gave the final blow that ended his father's life echoed in his heart.

Miles away, Micaiah feels a sickening grip in hers when she places a new bouquet of white lilies in front of Sothe's grave. It was not her own; it belonged to someone else — someone both faraway and close. She closes her eyes and does not cry but listens and absorbs the anguish.

—

He does not communicate with her for the next few months, still trying to decipher the meaning of her words. It finally dawns on him when he stares at his father's portrait. A nearby servant asks, "Do you want me to move it, sire?"

"No," he answers, without looking away from the imposing face on the canvas. "Leave it. It reminds me of someone who I consider a kindred spirit."

—

Micaiah receives a letter from him shortly after, stating matter-of-factly that he will visit her for two weeks. When he arrives, he takes in her uncovered ivory face and bright, shorter-length clothes. They still share the same bed.

One night, between gasps, she cries out, "I love you!" He twirls a strand of her silver hair with one finger from on top of her. "Almost. This could be," he responds with a pensive expression. He is not some here, he is somewhere else, trying to find his way through the thick mist in his soul. She opens her mouth to repeat those three words, but he thrusts suddenly to momentarily silence her. "How?" she then mouths. He doesn't speak and kisses her instead. He leaves early the next morning without leaving a note. She feels warm, despite him not being there.

—

The next year, Kurthnaga sends another letter. It is not a request, or a demand. It is a declaration of the future. So they meet in the Daein countryside. Together they make a gravestone using a thick piece of bark that he breaks off of a tree and shapes with his dagger. She gathers wildflowers and adorns it with them, making wreathes and chains to bind it. The two of them stick it into the earth. They do not carve anything on it though, because they will always know what they buried there and why. "With this," he says, answering the question she asked so long ago. "Goodbye," she shouts to the sky. "I love you too," he whispers, taking her hands into his. "Let's spend an eternity together."


End file.
